You Can't Hide Forever
by Kaitlyn1723
Summary: Claire was a young girl when a tragic event changed her life forever. She was put through many things that scarred her for life, inside and out. While running from those things, she comes to the Phantomhive manor and becomes a maid. However, the peaceful and routine days won't last forever as her past catches up to her and causes trouble for everyone she has come to care for.
1. His Butler, Able (Part 1)

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello. My name is Kaitlyn1723. This is a Black Butler OC x Ciel fanfiction based off of the anime episodes for season one of Black Butler. This work is also published on my Wattpad account (Kaitlyn1723) and is much farther along there. By also publishing this fanfiction here, I hope to expand the audience for it. All updates to any of my works will be published on my Wattpad account first, so feel free to check it out and my other works there, but please do not spoil anything for anyone here. I have limited access to a laptop or computer to be able to write and publish here, but I will do my best to update regularly.**_

 _ **This is a trial run for for me. I may publish other works here if this goes well. Please bear with me while I try to learn how to properly use this site.**_

 _ **The main character here is Claire. She was born on November 11 and she is about a year younger than Ciel. She has sapphire blue eyes and long brown hair that goes down to around mid back on her. Her arms and legs are covered in scars as well as there being a few scars on her torso and one on her head that is**_  
 _ **Please enjoy.**_

It was another dark night. I was out on the streets, as usual. Ever since I had left that cult, I had been living on the streets. Although, left didn't quite describe it. 'Escaped' was about right.

It was raining tonight. I had been on the streets for the past five months. The men from the cult had been chasing me the whole time, and still were. I still continued to run. I couldn't go back.

I still wore the outfit they had pu- no, forced me into. It was sapphire blue, like my eyes, and barely touched mid thigh. It was strapless, revealed my back, and had black detailing. I was bare foot and surprised that I hadn't caught a cold, yet.

 _It's late...and dark. I should probably go find another dark alley corner to sleep in for the night._

I usually slept in a dark alley corner for protection. The darker it was, the less likely it was for me to be seen by others. However, the only place I could find was a small space between two trash cans. I sighed and decided to settle for that.

I slid down between the trash cans and pulled my knees to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and slowly fell asleep.

 _ **Dream**_

 _I was chained to the wall again. My legs and arms were bleeding heavily and there was a gash on my head._

 _I looked up to see three boys coming towards me with evil smiles. They all held whips in their hands. I was paralyzed with fear._

 _They began to whip me in turns, creating new gashes with the old ones. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming until the pain was too much to take._

 _I screamed as loud as I could and it seemed to please them that I was in pain. But, no matter how much I screamed, they wouldn't stop. They would always whip me until I nearly bled to death. However, I was never fortunate enough to die. I was always kept alive. Always kept suffering._

 _And the just continued to whip me._

 _ **End of Dream**_

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. It was still raining and cold. In the distance, I could here a clock tower chime. It was signaling that it was two in the morning.

 _It was only a nightmare..._

I let out a sigh of relief, but then I heard a familiar voice. A familiar voice that I never wanted to hear again.

"It's a little early to be letting out sighs of relief, Claire." I stood and quickly turned in the direction of the voice. In the darkness, I could only see five male figures. I could see the evil smiles they had though.

A chill went down my spine and I started backing away.

"Come on. We only wanna have a little fun, but, to do that, we have to bring you back", another voice said. I continued to back away and saw their smiles fade into frowns of rage. They each took out a whip.

I gasped. I knew what they were going to do. I turned around and made a run for it. I could hear them following after me.

I would feel the whips hit my exposed back, but I had to keep running. I turned random corners and was forced to run away from the city. I ran through a forest and got an occasional scrape on myself from the trees and surrounding vegetation.

The footsteps were in the distance now, but I had to keep running. However, I tripped and fell, giving me another few scrapes. When I looked up, I realized I had landed on a dirt road. I felt hope spread through me.

 _Roads lead to people!_

I quickly got up and dashed down the road. Eventually, a beautiful manor came into view. I felt the corners of my mouth lift into a small smile as I kept running.

I continued to run until I made it to the front door. Once I made it, I pounded on the door like my life depended on it, which it did.

"Help! Please! Somebody, help me, please!", I screamed as loud as I could. After a few minutes of my pounding and screaming, a man opened the door.

The man was extremely tall. He had black hair and blood red eyes.

"Can I help you, miss?", he asked. He sounded irritated. However, when he took one look at me, he knew something was wrong. Fear filled my eyes and a small pool of blood had gathered around my feet. His eyes widened, just slightly. "What happened?"

"I am so sorry, sir! I know that it is very late at night, but I desperately need help. I am being chased by five men and I need somewhere to hide! Please, sir! Will you help me?", I pleaded. He thought it over for a moment and then sighed.

"Very well. Hurry inside." The man moved aside, giving me room to enter the manor, and I quickly did as I was instructed. He allowed me to hide in a supply closet, where I could hear everything that was said.

"Have you seen a young girl go by here? Probably bleeding. Wearing a blue and black dress", one of the men asked.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, but I'm afraid not", I heard the man say.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, I have to ask you to leave, before you wake the master."

I could tell that the men were not happy. "Fine. Have it your way." I heard the door close and waited.

"You can come out, now. They are gone", the man said. I slowly peaked my head out of the closet.

"Th-Thank you, sir! I can't thank you enough!", I said. He kept his poker face and looked down at me.

"Please, call me Sebastian", he said. I smiled.

"Alright...Sebastian", I said. "I suppose I should be leaving now, but thank you. So much." I gave a quick curtsey and began walking to the door. However, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Sebastian again.

"Hold on, miss. It seems that you are soaking wet, are bleeding, are being hunted, have nowhere to go, and your dress is badly damaged." I looked down and realized that what he said was true. I gave a small nod.

"Everything you have said is true, but I couldn't possibly-"

"How would you like to stay here, at the Phantomhive manor? All you will have to do is work as a maid. In exchange, you will receive shelter, meals, and more protection than what you currently have", he said. I thought his deal over and looked up timidly.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be a bother?", I asked.

"It would be an honor."

"Alright. I accept." I gave a small nod and smile. He motioned for me to follow him, stopped outside of a room, and asked me to wait outside. When he returned, there was a girl with him. She had maroon-ish hair and glasses. She was also wearing a nightgown. When she saw me, she gasped.

"Oh, you poor dear! What happened to you?", she asked.

"This is Mey-Rin. She will help you become an excellent maid and is going to help you clean up and get some rest." I smiled and curtseyed again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mey-Rin. My name is Claire", I said. She smiled.

"That's a lovely name. Please follow me, so we can get you cleaned up", she said.

I followed her and she allowed me to take a bath. When I finished, she helped me treat my wounds. Then, she and Sebastian showed me to a room.

"This will be your room. Get some rest. We must all get up early in the morning to prepare for the day", he said. I nodded and thanked them both.

I stepped into my room and went straight to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. Soon, I fell asleep from exhaustion.

 _ **Time Skip to Morning**_

I was woken up in the morning by Mey-Rin shaking me, telling me to wake up. I sat up in bed, yawned, and stretched. Then, I was hit with black and white fabric. I inspected the fabric and realized that it was a maid's uniform.

"Hurry up and get dress. Sebastian will be here in twenty minutes to get you. You will be going with him to wake up the young master", she explained. I nodded and began changing, while Mey-Rin waited outside.

I was dressed in ten minutes and pulled my long, brown hair half way back. By the time I finished, Sebastian was knocking on the door.

"Claire. We must go and wake up the young master", he called. I turned and headed for the door.

"Yes. I'm coming", I said and opened the door. Sebastian looked me up and down and nodded in approval. We began walking to the young master's room.

 _They keep saying 'young master'. How young is he?_

As if reading my thoughts, Sebastian spoke. "The young master is thirteen years old. He became the head of the Phantomhive family just a few years ago."

"Oh. What about his parents?", I asked.

"Sadly, they died in a fire around three years ago", he stated.

Soon, we walked into a room. He motioned for me to wait by the door, while I watched.

"Master. It is time for you to wake up", he said. The boy in the bed kept sleeping soundly, until Sebastian opened the curtains. Once light flooded into the room, the boy opened his eyes and looked towards the window.

Sebastian began pouring the boy some tea. While doing so, he explained to the boy everything that would be offered for breakfast, while the boy sat up in bed and yawned. The boy was asked what he would prefer and the boy shielded his eyes as he looked in the direction of the window.

"A scone", he replied. Sebastian explained the events of the day, while dressing and preparing the boy.

"Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hues, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire. And, this evening, Mr. Dumbiarno, of the Pesidan company, will be paying you a visit", he said. While Sebastian was tying the boy's tie, the boy spoke.

"Oh. Is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?", the boy asked in a monotone kind of way.

"Yes. I'm told he's Italian. We will, of course, offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide", Sebastian answered. The boy now had a cup of tea in his hand and was lifting it to drink when he spoke.

"I know this smell. Is this tea Earl Grey?", he asked and continued to drink the tea.

"Yes", Sebastian continued from there as the boy kept drinking. The boy had teal-ish hair and a sapphire blue eye, like mine, only his right eye was covered with an eye patch. "Oh, and Master."

"Yes?" The boy didn't even look up.

"We have a new maid starting today. Her name is Claire." Sebastian motioned for me to come over and I did. The boy looked up.

"I don't recall authorizing this", he stated coldly. I was beginning to feel nervous. I had kept my eyes closed, until the rustling of clothing stopped, to avoid awkwardness. However, it was settling in the room anyway.

"We were slightly short handed, so I took it upon myself to hire a new maid", Sebastian said.

"Very well", the boy turned to me,"I am the master of the house, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Nice to meet you, sir", I said and politely curtseied. When I looked back up, Sebastian was smiling and Ciel was looking at me a bit shocked. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Ciel regained his composure, looked down calmly, and continued to drink his tea. "No." I sighed in relief as they continued.

"I shall wait for you at the dining table, Master", Sebastian said and turned to leave the room. I followed. All of a sudden, Ciel threw a dart, which barely missed my head, and Sebastian caught it between his fingers without even turning around. I looked back in shock.

"Well thrown, my lord", Sebastian turned around,"Even so, let's save the games for later."

Ciel relaxed and responded. "Yes. I suppose you're right, Sebastian." And, with that, Sebastian and I left the room.

 _ **Later in the Dining Hall**_

Ciel sat at the table, eating his breakfast, when he threw a dart at a red haired boy, who I was told was Finny, hitting him in the back of the head. Finny jumped up, rubbing his head. He said 'ow' a few times and turned to Ciel.

"What was that for, Master? What did I do?", Finny asked. I felt sorry for him. He had tears in his eyes from the pain. Ciel sipped his tea and didn't even look up.

"Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions", Ciel said. Finny gasped slightly in shock as Sebastian came in. He didn't look to happy.

"There you are", he said. Finny quickly stood up straight. "Have you finished weeding the court yard, Finnian?" Finny's mouth opened to an 'o' shape. Sebastian turned to Mey-Rin.

"Mey-Rin. Have you washed all the bedding?", he asked. She gasped.

"Um, well...", she said. She bounced her fingers off each other as she looked down, blushing slightly. Sebastian turned to the other man, who I was told was Bard.

"Baldroy. Shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?", Sebastian asked. Bard rubs the back of his neck and smiles a little. Then, Sebastian looks to an older man.

"Tanaka...well, I suppose you're alright as you are", he said. Tanaka laughs a little. "Now, all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. So, get to work!" Sebastian looks very angry and the others look fearful. They quickly run out of the room, at top speed, to get to work.

"Yes, sir!", Mey-Rin yells. The door closes, leaving me alone with Sebastian and Ciel.

"Simply hopeless", Sebastian says as he looked at the door. Ciel continued to eat his breakfast as I stood, not knowing what to do. Sebastian looked at me and then at Ciel. "Claire."

I jumped slightly at the sound of my name. After last nights events, it startled me. "Y-Yes?", I replied.

"Today, I need you to stay with the young master, at all times", he said.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"I don't need a babysitter", Ciel spoke up. Sebastian sighed.

"She will just be there to help, my lord. It won't hurt", he said.

"Fine." Ciel didn't put up much of a fight.

After he finished breakfast, I followed Ciel up the stairs. We made a left and went up more stairs. Midway up, Ciel paused and looked at the portrait on the wall. It looked like the people in the picture were his parents. It concerned me.

"Is something wrong, Master?", I asked.

"Hmph." He shook his head no and we continued up the stairs.

 _ **Later in the Study**_

Ciel asked me to ring for Sebastian while he was working. Not long after I did so, Sebastian came in.

"I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat", Ciel said.

"You shouldn't eat now, Master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening", Sebastian responded.

"I don't care about that. Make me a parfait", Ciel said.

"I'm sorry, sir", Sebastian replied. Ciel gritted his teeth and spoke while he stood to face the window behind him.

"Fine then. About the portrait in the hallway", Ciel said.

"Yes?"

"Take it down." Sebastian looked shocked by Ciel's sudden order, but quickly regained his composure. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent. And I am the head of the house now." There were a few moments of silence before Sebastian smiled and bowed.

"Consider it done, my lord."

Ciel turned around to face me. "Claire." I jumped slightly, again.

"Yes, Master?", I said. He gave me a confused look and continued.

"Go fetch me a good book from the Library", he ordered.

"What genre would you prefer, sir?", I asked. He waved his hand, a signal for me to go.

"Just pick one that looks interesting", he said. I bowed and quickly left the room.

~~ **Ciel's POV~** ~

I had just given Claire a job to get her out of the room. She could use the practice of making her way around the house, and staying in one room all day won't help her with that. But, more importantly, I had a question for Sebastian.

"Sebastian", I said.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why did you really hire that girl? And why does she jump when someone calls her name unexpectedly?", I asked.

 _This has been bugging me all day!_

"Well, my lord, she showed up late last night, around two thirty to be exact. She was being chased by a group of men and requested a place to hide. She was already bleeding a great deal, Master. I allowed her a place to hide and sent the men away. She was going to leave, but I stopped her. She was in a very revealing and torn dress. She was soaking wet and, from the looks of it, had nowhere to go and was being hunted. She was well mannered and admitted to what I implied. To help, I hired her and offered protection. She needed a roof and we needed a bit more help, so we made that deal", Sebastian explained. He was very upfront about it.

"You didn't tell me why she jumps", I stated. He sighed.

"I'd assume that is because she fears the men from last night."

"Very well. You may go."

With that, Sebastian bowed and left the room.

 _Why would someone be hunting her? Why is she so afraid of those people? Why was the dress so revealing and why was she on the streets, and how long?_

More questions quickly came to mind. I decided to brush them off and continue my work.

~~ **Claire's POV~** ~

I had finally found the Library and had selected a mystery novel, which seemed rather interesting and should be to Ciel's liking. The problem now was finding my way back to the Study. Along the way, I heard the others.

"Now, how exactly did this happen?", I heard Sebastian say. I peaked my head around the corner and watched silently.

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer on the garden", Finny said. I looked at the garden, which was now dead, and back to Finny. He was close to or was crying.

"I was tryin' to reach the tea set we use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell!", Mey-Rin said. Behind her was a fallen cabinet and shattered glass. Her glasses were cracked now, probably from falling.

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it was gonna take a long time, so uh I used me flame thrower", Bard said. Behind him was a kitchen full of burnt food.

"Oh! We're so sorry! We didn't mean to!", Mey-Rin and Finny yelled in unison. Bard looked away and rubbed his neck. They all kept talking while Sebastian thought.

"Calm down, all of you. Perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka's book and start behaving-" Sebastian cut himself off as it seemed to occur to him that he could save the night.

"Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say, understand?", Sebastian walked over and picked up Tanaka's cup,"We must be quick about this. We might save this night, yet."

Seeming to notice me, Finny looked behind Sebastian in wonder. "What are you doing in here, Claire?", he asked. I came out from behind the corner and they all looked at me.

"W-Well, I was trying to find my way back to the Study and I heard the commotion, so I stopped to take a look. I'm terribly sorry for intruding", I said. I gave a small curtsey and turned to walk away.

"What's in your hand?", Sebastian asked. He sounded a bit annoyed. I stopped.

"The book Master sent me for", I explained. Sebastian let out a sigh and gave me detailed directions back to the Study. I followed them exactly and was back at the Study in no time.

I knocked on the door lightly and walked in. Ciel looked up from his work as I closed the door.

"It's about time you got back. What took you so long?", he asked. I placed the book on his desk, in front of him.

"I had to find the Library, a perfect book that would be to your liking, and then find my way back", I explained. Then I turned to the book. "This one looked like it would suit you, so I chose it."

Ciel looked at the book in awe. "How did you know? This is my favorite book. I haven't read it in awhile", he said. His voice was almost a whisper. I smiled to myself.

"I didn't. I just thought about what you would like", I explained. He placed the book down gently and continued his work.

"You did well. You may go back to your post", he said. I walked over to the corner of the room I had been instructed to stand in earlier that day. Occasionally, I would sneak a peak at Ciel and it would make me smile.

 ** _Later That Night_**

The guest, Mr. Damian, had arrived and he and Ciel were playing a board game. Ciel was moving his piece.

"The progress we've been making with the East India factory is quite astonishing. We already have the makings of a top notch staff", Mr. Damian explained.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead. What terrible luck. It appears I lose a turn", Ciel said, completely ignoring the man's comment.

"Right now is the perfect time. We should begin expanding the company and building strong labor force-"

"Go on, it's your turn", Ciel said, once again ignoring the man.

"Oh, yes. I just spin this thing." The man reached forward and spins the top like thing with numbers on the sides. "Okay, there. Five spaces. Now, what i wanted to ask you. Perhaps you could contribute another twelve thousand pounds to support our expansion. I believe it would be quite a profitable adventure for you, my lord. And I would consider it an honor to helping expand the Funtom company-"

"Lose a leg in the Enchanted Forest", Ciel said. It was apparent that he was not going to pay attention to what the man had to say. The man looked at him shocked. "And it's your turn again. I lost a turn, remember?"

"Oh. I see." The man smiled again and spun the top again. "Right. I move six."

Ciel looked up. "You don't. It's three."

"What? But-"

"You lost a leg, if you recall. Now you only move half the number of spaces."

"Oh my." The man laughed nervously. "This is a gruesome board game, isn't it? Is there no way for me to restore my leg, then?"

Ciel looked down. "I'm afraid once something is truly lost, sir, that one can never get it back again." Ciel reached up and took a game piece from the man's hand and moves for him. "Your body is burnt by raging flames." Ciel looks back up at the man.

The man is in shock and looks down at his game piece. It is sitting on a space with a man being burnt at the stake by raging flames.

I stood quietly in my corner, waiting for any orders I may have. However, I notice that there is something off about this man. He seems rather set on getting more money. And Ciel keeps ignoring him.

 _Do these meetings always go like this?_


	2. His Butler, Able (Part 2)

p data-p-id="caa52dd292b1418a891e80783f8b06ad"emstrongAuthor's Note:/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="caa52dd292b1418a891e80783f8b06ad"emstrongHello again. My updates will most likely be mainly on weekends where I am, just to let you all know. My first priority here on is to get this copy of my story caught up with the original on Wattpad. That may take some time though. /strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="caa52dd292b1418a891e80783f8b06ad"emstrongAlso, on Wattpad, my best friend knows my password there, so she has access to my chapters, which means she can edit them. She doesn't know about this account at the moment, but I'm copying these chapters directly from my Wattpad account to make sure they're the same. I have gone through this chapter to make sure there were none of her little side notes she adds in in the middle of the story sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I got them all. I believe she only put side notes in the first few (maybe less than 10) chapters though, but bear with me please. I will do my best./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="caa52dd292b1418a891e80783f8b06ad"emstrong~~~~/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="caa52dd292b1418a891e80783f8b06ad" /p  
p data-p-id="caa52dd292b1418a891e80783f8b06ad" /p  
p data-p-id="caa52dd292b1418a891e80783f8b06ad"All of a sudden, Sebastian entered the room. "Pardon the interruption, but dinner is served", he said. Mr. Damian looked over at him with a smile./p  
p data-p-id="92a0ef941edc0b7eb6adeb9a1a01da7a""Oh, dining out in that exquisite stone garden." The man turned to Ciel. "Shall we go, my lord?"/p  
p data-p-id="7ddb37fafb5c159e9127ea3b363a0737""Very well. We'll finish the game later", Ciel said. The man was rising from his seat, but quickly sat back down with a nervous smile./p  
p data-p-id="14ae5d280059cf881f86e5d1cd3948a2""Oh. Is there any real need to finish it? It's obvious I'm going to lose", he said./p  
p data-p-id="46e8321551591b63560df2b620ba4fff"Ciel rose from his seat. "I'm not in the habit of abandoning games half way through." Ciel walked towards the door and the man took on a look of anger and looked down. He was mumbling./p  
p data-p-id="17be54f7fa0c904fb1622ece9922358f""How childish." Ciel turned to the man. It was obvious he had heard what was said. The man realized Ciel had heard him. Sweat dripped from under his eye on the side of his face. He quickly corrected himself. "Uh, I...I mean sometimes it takes a child's eyes, to see what's really important. It's a true gift. Maybe that's what's made the Phantomhive's the nation's for most toy makers. It certainly impresses me."/p  
p data-p-id="cab933db4bffbf2fa808568d68657744"I looked over at Sebastian and noticed he was giving the man a death stare, like Ciel, only worse. Ciel turned to me and made sure I was looking before speaking./p  
p data-p-id="4b0168a0b9ba3ab5b5804f944783482f""Claire. Come." He motioned for me to follow. I hurried over and followed closely behind him. Sebastian lead the two men outside. I looked at the stone garden./p  
p data-p-id="cdef06fea58284bfa2af9fb31bfab5b8"emIt's so elegant. Maybe that's why they did it. /em/p  
p data-p-id="4cdda3810cb367a64eab5b5a2c46819b"I looked back at Ciel, watched, and listened as the dinner went on./p  
p data-p-id="d60a045e6375aa4fecc8707ae3bbaf9e""On tonight's menu is a dish of finely sliced raw beef donburi, courtesy of our chef, Baldroy", Sebastian said. Ciel and the man looked shocked./p  
p data-p-id="9aca898298b207eafc5f60c138df7ac8""A pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?", the man asked./p  
p data-p-id="126cefb6831da70e2394ec88fe2c3ed7""Yes, but surely you have heard of it. This, good sir, is a traditional japanese delicacy. A dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That is the wonder of donburi", Sebastian explained dramatically. "This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all your hard work on the company's behalf. He wanted you to know that it's much appreciated."/p  
p data-p-id="076ea13a47040bd620ba03cfab051a68"The man sunk down in his chair. It seemed he was feeling guilty for something. I looked over and noticed Finny, Bard, and Tanaka sitting in some tall grass in the garden. It seemed like they were spying on the dinner./p  
p data-p-id="71ed21a64d0e59bea99a914630b88365""Now, that's our Sebastian for you", Finny said in awe./p  
p data-p-id="4fa2dc3c74769ec3f02196cefedb15ed""He saved the day", Bard said. Tanaka quietly laughed. The man sat up straight with a smile./p  
p data-p-id="98913b08fe2fbabf2ab0db599f760cfa""Excellent! What an inspired idea! The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!", the man said. Ciel was eating quietly while I stood just behind, and to the right a little, of his chair. I looked over and saw Mey-Rin standing behind a cart by Sebastian./p  
p data-p-id="83e38fa98c8f4016040a77a825de84d5""The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mey-Rin." Sebastian cued for her to pour the man a cup of the vintage, but she stood there smiling. "Now, Mey-Rin."/p  
p data-p-id="d5035a6c4136224959453e562d7dd180""Yes, sir!", she said. Sebastian leaned in to whisper something and she turned red. "Of course! Yes, sir!"/p  
p data-p-id="d4f44d5d6c5919acb0fcd5a2ad5107cf"I looked back over to the bushes and noticed that the boys didn't look happy at all./p  
p data-p-id="54347331d42c5254071bc9639c7aebc4""Hey", Bard said. Finny looked up./p  
p data-p-id="f17f4346ebd05344849dccaab347da82""What?", Finny asked./p  
p data-p-id="a7044afe6e806a12fd980550832eae29""Is it just me, or is Mey-Rin acting a little strange?", Bard asked. I looked over at Mey-Rin and noticed that she was unsteady. She was shaking and her face was bright red./p  
p data-p-id="9cf7276b85695197e0f6ee3f65b5449c"emAt this rate, she'll spill it everywhere! Not to mention, she can't see well, now that her glasses are cracked...I should probably help her. We can't have something go wrong./em/p  
p data-p-id="0460a5203ca5ddf5a04de3e6af600a73"I left my post and walked over to Mey-Rin. Ciel looked at me a bit surprised, but also confused and a little annoyed./p  
p data-p-id="023ea4b092381b80b46ab7c2e4794a60""Allow me to pour it, Mey-Rin. You seem unsteady", I whispered to her. She sighed./p  
p data-p-id="08e44a3a89374d55da98d86a2e12b917""You're right. Maybe you should pour it", she whispered back. She handed me the bottle and walked back to the cart. I noticed the man giving me a dirty look./p  
p data-p-id="3e37b792c179ee931e2607a545fb4e40"I carefully poured the wine and gave him the glass. He took it. All of a sudden, the man over exaggerated his stretching and knocked over the bottle of wine. I gasped and quickly grabbed the bottle and spun around on my toes to avoid falling. Luckily, nothing spilled./p  
p data-p-id="ace43ea9850a13ec161617ad4c377a98"When I looked up, everyone was staring at me with shocked expressions, which caused me to blush slightly. I sat the bottle down on the cart and walked back to my place behind Ciel. The man laughed./p  
p data-p-id="54c2719ce8fa2478d0fa99f704abb00e""Lord Phantomhive, once again you have truly impressed me. What an able maid you have acquired", the man said./p  
p data-p-id="00bba2a1d73858ff90e185fad6166a76""Pay her no mind. She merely acted as befits one of my servants", Ciel said. I smiled shyly and nodded./p  
p data-p-id="09de94e4fa6b77837cbac6d51e1ff9da""My master is correct about that", I said in response./p  
p data-p-id="8d3127de3e62ae063b6ac7f98e4e64cb""And we can't forget about the butler", the man said./p  
p data-p-id="6cafcf7242e8102f0645ab4754945f25""I am simply one hell of a butler", Sebastian responded. Ciel looked up at him and then back to his meal./p  
p data-p-id="8b7c741617aeef96ebaf4a65e31399be"span style="text-decoration: underline;"After the Meal/span/p  
p data-p-id="ca7917113395b20a9058217b4d23bd5b""That was a thoroughly enjoyable dinner, my lord", the man said as they took their seats in front of the game board again. "Now then, about the contract."/p  
p data-p-id="157fb4c53ff0b63f9ebf61d7824c0f84""Before we discuss that, we must finish the game", Ciel said from his seat. The man was wide eyed as he took his seat./p  
p data-p-id="d1f01f023961c99544a4608dfe314311""Uh, yes, of course. I do have a pressing appointment. Perhaps another ti-"/p  
p data-p-id="8ef983fb39f29f6c09ddf152d2eac4e3""Children can be very demanding about their games. Surely you wouldn't want me to get upset", Ciel said with a sly smile. The man looked a bit irritated, but quickly regains his smile./p  
p data-p-id="44a43d72f54f88b7e5760ad01f2625ab""No, no of course not. Perhaps you would permit me to use your telephone", the man said. Ciel allowed him to and the man stood up to go to the room with the telephone. Then Sebastian walked in while the man was walking out./p  
p data-p-id="ef45e4adec2019228c008d15d974e9d6""I've brought some tea for you and my lord", he said./p  
p data-p-id="f7557ec27e9a4a9e710bab8d847c774a""I'll be right back", the man said and walked away. Sebastian handed Ciel the tea. Ciel was about to drink it when he stopped. He had a look of disgust on his face./p  
p data-p-id="1e8e206a127135b7e9d14aaf8c059d84""What is this? It smells terribly weak", he said./p  
p data-p-id="057051df5d69d385127bb365da2e210b""Out of consideration for our guest, I brought some Italian tea", Sebastian said. Ciel lowered the cup a little./p  
p data-p-id="f8509580bee262a9daa7209e7e461d50""Italian?", Ciel asked./p  
p data-p-id="85b9c5992467c95d29ce4135e10c1ee4""Italians drink more coffee than tea, sir. So, finding high quality Italian tea can be difficult. This particular selection is not to your liking, Master?", Sebastian asked. Ciel glared at the cup./p  
p data-p-id="a1bac84fe2aac3c46bcef6cde9c21437""No, it is not. I don't like it, at all", Ciel said. As if it were some sort of code, Sebastian put an expression of anger on his face. He put the teapot back on the cart./p  
p data-p-id="88f075ca3b6e3f1cb00785a108693bb1""I'll see to the dessert preparations", Sebastian said./p  
p data-p-id="997327e3309244fcc461d6ae4c9c04f0""Good. We must show him every available hospitality", Ciel said. He looked up and smiled, but it gave off an evil aura. "The Phantomhive family is known for it's courtesy."/p  
p data-p-id="0030b6c01869be196c8cf02d5add4e07""Yes, my young lord", Sebastian said and bowed. I couldn't help, but notice that his eyes looked a little demonic before he left./p  
p data-p-id="2566796b744f3969106bb37c931a7624"It was quiet, now. Only Ciel and I remained in the room. All of a sudden, Ciel spoke./p  
p data-p-id="c1a8bf0cc96f3494f1d527f3c8f008d3""You were quite graceful with that wine bottle earlier", he said. I jumped slightly and smiled./p  
p data-p-id="1fc703dd071b35031b4a6421609caec3""Thank you, Master", I said./p  
p data-p-id="f30472e79e8ee172422a236607dd22e4""May I ask you a question?", he asked. I began to feel a little nervous, but nodded./p  
p data-p-id="d959263b97690a939f8460c911afd557""Of course, sir. I will answer any questions you have truthfully", I replied. He smiled slightly, but soon put his poker face back on./p  
p data-p-id="c6c0a53ee1e05750a3f5a6fc3c3bb8e5""Who was chasing you last night and why?", he said. I gulped at his question./p  
p data-p-id="bd79c9a5ff190392a9a149d9c8e17e99"emI'm not sure I want to answer that...but I said I would answer ANY questions TRUTHFULLY.../em/p  
p data-p-id="44ef707db3cc4871e3917922136bbd10""Well, sir, to be completely honest, I was being chased by five members of a cult", I looked down, ashamed. I heard him gasp quietly. "They were chasing me because I escaped from the cult a few months ago, five months to be exact."/p  
p data-p-id="fd6932d6bb4c9716b1ccfeba0b1f6d30""Why are you so afraid of them?", he asked. I felt fear fill my body from the memories of what had happened./p  
p data-p-id="117cbda82c502fe5b2faa29505cb0021""Well...Well, sir. They would chain me to walls and whip me repeatedly. I was often left there bleeding, but they would always keep me alive, only to put me through more suffering. Sometimes, they would...burn me with hot pieces of metal. While I was weak and couldn't fight back, they would touch me. Luckily, they never went beyond touching me. If I ever fought back, I was punished. Either by whips, starvation, or something along those lines...that's what...they did to me...Master", I said. I wanted to cry, but held it back./p  
p data-p-id="917225e3e2739e6a385df163e2820589"emI can't cry in front of him! Come on, Claire! It's only questions! You can do this! /em/p  
p data-p-id="107e7d91caf0a7b23c24b814f09d763d"I looked up from the floor and found that Ciel had walked closer to me. He was around two feet in front of me./p  
p data-p-id="31cb5b8b29f4c2f8be3df6ba50aa0a41""Don't worry. You are safe now", he said. He still had on a poker face, but I could tell he was worried and felt sorry for me. I smiled and reassured him./p  
p data-p-id="869aebc091e4223a508248589d10823d""I know. And I thank you for that. You allowed me to stay. Thank you", I said. I curtseied to be polite. He nodded./p  
p data-p-id="b13356630c1666078016c4c187743260""Your welcome, but there's no need for the formalities. And, when we're alone, you can call me 'Ciel'", he said. I looked up, a little surprised, and nodded./p  
p data-p-id="9ae62506e52832021f3496bf9eaa0a3a""Alright...Ciel", I said. He smiled and nodded./p  
p data-p-id="e3fab769a8e3659f8acceb74a8f6fb4b""Very good", he said. Then, he returned to his chair by the window. All of a sudden, I heard a scream. It sounded like our guest./p  
p data-p-id="1c0ef0107e5f9e134152bbe18e4c4b19""St-Stay away from me!", the man yelled. I looked towards the door./p  
p data-p-id="854953fb39e946ea62803d6d4aa230d4""Did you hear that, Ciel?", I asked./p  
p data-p-id="748ebce52f8e895c5dceb369d1b5bd3c""Hear what, Claire?", he asked. It was a bit confusing. I could've sworn I heard something, but decided to brush it off./p  
p data-p-id="cf70754dd9487898911005676d1f6a6c""Nothing. It was probably just my imagination, never mind", I said. Not long after, I heard another scream./p  
p data-p-id="761a523b2b417965ea7cf2f3d58f69ab"emIt's odd to hear two screams...but Ciel is just sitting there. Maybe he didn't hear anything? If he didn't, then I'm probably just tired.../em/p  
p data-p-id="91295e602f35f0466347b188490d2a40"Around three minutes later, I heard a blood-curtailing scream. I jumped slightly and my knees began to shake. I looked over at Ciel as he turned to me./p  
p data-p-id="953dae21a2d18c6f00c2f656502b9255""You're alright, Claire. I'll explain in a moment, after our guest leaves", he said and turned to the window./p  
p data-p-id="41759d3fbc22735a14f22cae8e844f2a"My curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to the window. In the distance, I saw the figure of a man trying to run away. Judging by the fact that he was dragging his right leg, it looked like he was injured./p  
p data-p-id="f6a0dfefa41f82f05fb2475a2278dbfb"I heard the man scream something in Italian and Ciel laughed./p  
p data-p-id="62c5e5bb1b7263b9991377fbae2e9b57""What an unattractive scream. He sounds almost like a pig taken off to slaughter. Hmph. What presumption. First, he sales the East India factory without telling me. And, then he dares to ask for more money. Did he think to retain my trust-" Ciel spoke as he moved his game piece. When it landed on 'Happy End', he stopped. He pushed his game piece over. The sound echoed throughout the room. He sat back in his chair calmly./p  
p data-p-id="b11e702324a71d2f3bf4aab92e7fc90b""I'm afraid, once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again", Ciel said to himself. I gave him a confused look./p  
p data-p-id="61d2492128ee721497dd8bf1621154ba""Pardon?", I asked. He jumped slightly and turned to me. He looked like he was in a bad mood. It frightened me a little and I, unconsciously, took a step back. He noticed and sighed./p  
p data-p-id="e249bdde15d7abdadc6e7ae91e2cda0a""Nothing. You may leave for the night. Get some rest", he said. I looked down sadly and walked out./p  
p data-p-id="442b905169c4dc84f5aa2ae7e5913a22"I walked down the hallway and ran into Mey-Rin./p  
p data-p-id="3c2e85df0370b8db29ccfc19c7b60966""Mey-Rin!", I called out. She stopped. "What happened to the guest?"/p  
p data-p-id="5e4189877600a3c4f90b2d5daaf26ca3""He fell down the stairs and twisted his leg 'round. He also seemed a little jumpy when he saw the portrait. Oh! And, by the way, the oven is being thoroughly cleaned tomorrow. You heading to bed?", she asked./p  
p data-p-id="dfa29621988c7c7f5a50d3909a2ad775"emWait...the people in the portrait are dead...if he twisted his leg like that, he lost it...the oven is very hot, like fire... ...did everything from the board game happen to our guest?!... Impossible!/em/p  
p data-p-id="4c971e3ec21e1edbf8e67d853c5d79c4""Claire?", Mey-Rin said. She peered into my face with concern. I was pulled out of my thoughts and back to reality./p  
p data-p-id="4ecf32db5a1079d7b64164bbd2ccfdbf""Oh! Sorry, Mey-Rin. Thank you for telling me. And, yes, I am heading to bed. Goodnight", I said./p  
p data-p-id="dc6a5e247ec64c96289eae89dca4b4fc""Goodnight", she said and I headed down the hallway to my room./p  
p data-p-id="76ddf08a45847a5bffcc979bf1c29a50"It took me a few tries, but I finally found my room. Once inside, I changed the bandages I could and put on my nightgown. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over me./p  
p data-p-id="6ece441e5b46b347849e7750d18a298c"emHow did those things happen to our guest? It is suspicious. The guest's crimes + Ciel's board game + Sebastian's demonic eyes... I just don't understand.../em/p  
p data-p-id="743c466ac538239f769a105117a73577"Soon, I fell asleep./p 


	3. His Butler, Strongest (Part 1)

p data-p-id="b5cc250318fe3ec35c8dd36dcf69a854"I woke up early in the morning and got dressed. Ciel was having guests over that morning, so I had to look as presentable as a maid could look./p  
p data-p-id="e915a5fc78bca8930aa6299ee06a0929"I had been with Ciel all morning when I was told to go see what the others were doing. I nodded and walked out of the room./p  
p data-p-id="33ccffcd2529bc1e9ef6d0123a2478ce"I walked into the hallway and saw Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin sitting in the middle of the floor. Bard was looking in a space under the floor boards./p  
p data-p-id="189a31b4faa290ae019c6bdcefb4f40b""Bloody hell. This wire's done for", Bard said./p  
p data-p-id="8bdd2dd688e5aa10bc962d587382567a""Oh, not the rats again", Mey-Rin said./p  
p data-p-id="f22fdd8071f797e4581afe8279cc9197""This is gettin' ridiculous. I mean, I heard they've been plaguing London lately, but I never expected them to be such a problem this far out of the city", he said./p  
p data-p-id="e38630ed45c6213fca31fd64fdbc0d7b""What are you all up to?", I asked. All of a sudden, we heard the squeak of a rat./p  
p data-p-id="17a4a59802575f197628bb0f99898dcd""Ah!" The others screamed. I turned around and saw the rat sitting behind me. Rats were never a problem for me. After all, I lived on the streets for five months./p  
p data-p-id="385eb8e8e6d9f250406542e2b7993114"Finny grabbed a nearby statue and threw it in my direction./p  
p data-p-id="c606fe6a6e8d9e5ec58c526ba75407f8""Now, I've got you rat!", he yelled. I quickly ran to the wall and pressed myself as close to it as possible./p  
p data-p-id="0d2731d1534454b542257e9734c19a96""No!", Bard yelled. The statue went through the floor boards, missed the rat, and shook the house./p  
p data-p-id="b46fc9773cd627601ceba65c819a06d9""Looks like it got away", Finny said and nervously laughed./p  
p data-p-id="27a253551d473ac7770c30106a0227e5""What are you laughing for?! Are you trying to kill US too, you idiot?!", Bard yelled. Tanaka laughed slightly and Mey-Rin and I stood in shock. I quickly and quietly took my leave and headed back to Ciel./p  
p data-p-id="a94726965fed3d78530be1fbb2752acb"I took my place, to the right, behind Ciel's chair. From inside the room, I could hear the others outside in the hallway. I cringed slightly when I heard them./p  
p data-p-id="fec5a3a55dc98ab2c681c264636d8f66""Look! There's another one!", Finny yelled./p  
p data-p-id="10f27ff529e8501b210a8c12956bdb21""Catch it!", Bard yelled./p  
p data-p-id="37df4fa9be1c4de0c28d63af24f091a8""Quite the commotion going on out there. It seems you're experiencing the rat problem as well", one man, who I was told was called Randal, said./p  
p data-p-id="69740e9f80e67c2fbe7ef1fd4e03d4c4""Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of that, don't you think?", another man eating sandwiches said./p  
p data-p-id="c2d46e7ef96c8787cf1660aaa57c2b80""And someone will. He's just waiting for the opportune moment", another man, called Lau, said. A girl, named Ran-Mao, was sitting on his lap./p  
p data-p-id="669cfe63e0918eba06226524e9054ad2""Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow", a woman in all red with red hair, called Madam Red, said. "Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"/p  
p data-p-id="e3a959ff5615d41eedfa1fc8b83aaa36""I'll pass", Ciel said with a mischievous smile. "It's my policy not to shoot, if I know that I'll miss."/p  
p data-p-id="4d23a893bc667f9eacb119ac698fc4d9""That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?", Randal said./p  
p data-p-id="299373b00055321745b555227be14664""Any time you like. The rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese and I hold the key to the store house", Ciel said. A blonde man with a huge scar on his face, who I was told was called Azzurro Vanel, attempted a shot and missed. Ciel continued. "Even so, locating the nest and eliminating the vermin promises to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward."/p  
p data-p-id="5e5d04d4cea3e3576dbf9e28290759d2""You're a vulture", Randal said, glaring at Ciel./p  
p data-p-id="ade38e2966dab86817231dfa68370436""Sir Randal", Ciel said. He looked angry now. "I'd be careful how you smear my family name."/p  
p data-p-id="4e5a1ed3fff823ba776efdc80cad0f7e""Ha. You're in trouble now, Randal. What next, Lord Phantomhive?", Azzurro asked./p  
p data-p-id="7a449141ebfd88366a00ecb121244a84""It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?", Ciel said. He stood and walked over to Randal. "How soon can you secure the payment?"/p  
p data-p-id="c9a9b91be3876f408eb3f0cf10accb0b""Tonight. I'll have it by then", Randal said. He looked down. Ciel continued walking to the pool table. He sat up on the pool table./p  
p data-p-id="7f63bfa148a7b8492763efd6ce96e234"emHe looks really good from this angle...No! No! Stop it, Claire! You can't think like that!/em/p  
p data-p-id="888bf16b91955c999d7345e1217c3cf5""Then, I'll send a carriage for you later", Ciel said. He leaned down and prepared to make his shot. "We can even prepare some light entertainment for you. Does that sound good?"/p  
p data-p-id="2f7ec1d9c18726c0a95b27117650c8e6""You passed your turn twice and, now, you're after them all in one go?!", the man eating sandwiches said. Ciel adjusted his hand./p  
p data-p-id="251b41bb0f1cdaf13fec01b3fa75cb55""Naturally", he said confidently./p  
p data-p-id="5f738bdc4a8dd519f7fe6c670ff1201d""Careful, or your greed will undo you", Randal said with a small glare. Ciel smiled confidently and made his shot. All the balls went in./p  
p data-p-id="0d11d795c9e2ca0e6cbad675f7c52dcf""Am I undone?", Ciel said./p  
p data-p-id="277feb2996ac22358c180807a5f15b23"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Later After The Gam/spane/p  
p data-p-id="f62273111c2124214152b36ac8d99ec4"After Ciel made the winning shot, Randal, Azzurro, and the man eating sandwiches left. Ciel, Madam Red, Lau, Ran-Mao, and I went to another room. Sebastian came in and poured tea./p  
p data-p-id="c139e186c5d6e2a06520e616f83f35cf""Your tea. We have a special blend to offer from Fortland and Mason, today", Sebastian said./p  
p data-p-id="62dcfd14aa1cdc744080dbeafebe440f""Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well", Lau said. Sebastian began pouring another cup of tea. I looked to my right and noticed a man, with long brown hair and glasses, admiring Sebastian./p  
p data-p-id="55211956f40d62b10d8c07e263fb5db4""Grell", Madam Red called. The man, Grell, straightened up immediately./p  
p data-p-id="fd1c86daf18c8ba9d4a1a97b2783b214""Huh! Yes, my lady?", he said./p  
p data-p-id="462d073197df1fedcaaff871624e9868""Learn something from Sebastian", she said. Grell looked down, ashamed./p  
p data-p-id="53f86356f3f78ba95ac13955a75ad991""Yes", he said. Madam Red looked at Sebastian./p  
p data-p-id="5e2939e067327f43802ae0e88660b08e""Just look at him." Madam Red began rubbing Sebastian's butt and blushing. "I mean, this physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city!" Everyone looked at her in disgust. Ciel cleared his throat./p  
p data-p-id="0c57e10b6a52087d9034a1c778632d7f""Madam Red", he said. She rubbed her neck nervously./p  
p data-p-id="9cda1efff5a7edecd391cee7af00bc74""Oh. Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit", she said. Ciel looked annoyed./p  
p data-p-id="5f70c08a2428e9358ad6afc08b59f71b"emI guess...that happens often...?/em/p  
p data-p-id="2f9e1613c8a39da6974c262547c8a923"All of a sudden, Lau spoke up./p  
p data-p-id="3aee9c41892963d3331a408b5da42c12""Although it was a bit disturbing, I see where Madam Red is coming from", Lau said. Everyone looked at him, very shocked and confused. "Not about Sebastian, of course. I was referring to all the good-looking servants Lord Phantomhive has."/p  
p data-p-id="06a2f39bfd161480a08cbff28f60298d"Lau reached out his hand and grabbed my arm. He pulled me over and looked me up and down. It made me very uncomfortable. Lau smiled./p  
p data-p-id="c87f8cf4bbcab7ef2ffecd049b27c985""This one is a beauty. She may not be Chinese, but, with the right hair and outfit, she could be just as good as Ran-Mao!", Lau said excitedly. I felt an expression of fear cover my face./p  
p data-p-id="43e1e5831ceda45dce16a1dd175406c0"Ciel's expression went from annoyance to rage. He stood up and grabbed my other arm. He pulled me away from Lau and into his chest. I blushed slightly./p  
p data-p-id="bc3f5c27d13b4ac1ab101d85acb856cd"emHe's only a little older than me, but he's strong...! Stop Claire!/em/p  
p data-p-id="4530dae1965adcbea06100eec30016ea""Hands off!", Ciel said glaring at Lau. Lau gave a calm smile in return./p  
p data-p-id="7c8d8c8abfc509298134392103887a93""Apologies, my lord", he said. Ciel carefully released me and sat in his seat again. I took my place behind it. The conversation turned to a more serious topic from there./p  
p data-p-id="4c488a9b35f8faecf63141cca67a4c69""So, do you believe the drug trafficker you're after was one of your guests today?", Lau said as he stood. Ciel looked up./p  
p data-p-id="b8ffe3fa8e48b98b4c3026dbde29eef3""Perhaps", he said./p  
p data-p-id="75195b225f1bdd4f1fccbf7ee62c7bc5""Why not leave the extermination to Lau? A rat knows best where a rat's nest is, doesn't he?", Madam Red said as Lau walked behind Ciel's chair. I backed away from Lau./p  
p data-p-id="893a613a0b9556a78febf155d882ffcf""I am, but a tame guinea pig, dedicated to my lord", Lau said and placed a hand on Ciel's head. "If the earl instructs me not to act, I am bound to do nothing."/p  
p data-p-id="002445e30cc927d1f3cf9e30c0439b90"Madam Red stormed over and quickly snatched Ciel away. "Watch it! You best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" Madam Red was practically breathing fire. Lau stood up straight again./p  
p data-p-id="e2331fe304681bcdd9edeb92987f15b0""You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, madam", he said. Madam Red dropped Ciel to the floor and glared at Lau./p  
p data-p-id="af1f4487554d39b084d6dbf41ca73c84""Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere?! Careful, you're on thin ice now, sir!", she screamed. I quickly rushed to Ciel's aid./p  
p data-p-id="d0396bff631e37cf012a7599071ff139""Are you all right?", I asked. Ciel stood up./p  
p data-p-id="49f7f428c6a687fffe5be92eb1449b0b""I'm fine. Come. We are done here", he said. I obediently followed Ciel to the door. Sebastian noticed us leaving as the argument continued./p  
p data-p-id="055188c78c8ae0e3adf4b802371732bf""Master?" Ciel ignored Sebastian and sighed deeply once outside the door./p  
p data-p-id="f2543fd280728c61c6580d6ad0ac445e"He paused and then continued walking. I followed behind him as we walked down the hallway. All of a sudden, we heard screaming./p  
p data-p-id="fae98be5c1b5a95e60f23d70469c652e""It went that way!", Bard yelled. Finny ran by in a grey cat costume holding a brown cat. Mey-Rin chased after them holding mouse traps./p  
p data-p-id="604f4ed5879a268accb5d748cbf4400e""Get it!", Mey-Rin yelled. Finny ran back with the cat attacking him, while Bard ran in the opposite direction with a ladle in each hand. Mey-Rin ran back with the mouse traps stuck on her hands. Sebastian came up to us./p  
p data-p-id="425f985af5904710a48c376d10e94d4e""Master?" Ciel turned to face Sebastian. "Today's dessert. It's a deep-dish pie prepared with fresh apples and raisin. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?", Sebastian asked./p  
p data-p-id="1627490940e74380b77b6658a1cf3041""Bring it to my Study. I'm done here", Ciel said and turned around. I followed after him./p  
p data-p-id="41768055e88b4303cbde7d72a5b431d2""Certainly, my lord", Sebastian said. I heard the commotion continue behind us as we walked away./p  
p data-p-id="2d75be5f017937ced8c2bea766e8080d"Once inside the Study, Ciel leaned against the door and sighed deeply./p  
p data-p-id="c010a58baef8eb2aaebf65f779cbe349""Finally, some peace and quiet", he said and began walking to his desk. I followed him. Out of nowhere, a hand came out and covered his mouth. My eyes widened in shock. I opened my mouth to scream, but my mouth was covered before I could./p  
p data-p-id="051fd31d6b47f2bf261b3aef1e82f2da"The men restrained Ciel and I and tore the Study apart looking for something. I was starting to panic, it was all to familiar to me. I wanted to cry, and was about to, when Ciel nudged me to get my attention. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and saw his calm face. He gave me a sympathetic look and smiled. I calmed down and smiled back./p  
p data-p-id="1168089df4173f1a812c45157817bc02""It's not here!", one man said./p  
p data-p-id="406c92fdca4fdb8218efa0f9cdec627d""We still have the earl, though", another man reasoned./p  
p data-p-id="0167fe5f6c272400e557d54c7e9faeb0""But, what do we do with the girl?"/p  
p data-p-id="57d96aa49f9c4fd7ede39628a8d47d2d""I'm sure the boss will find a use for her." I turned to look at the men and Ciel did the same./p  
p data-p-id="33614adc80288064720242c42598c2c8""And, if he doesn't?"/p  
p data-p-id="8b24020d5d46f66ec880f7e18257c584""He'll probably just kill her. No witnesses that way, right?" My eyes widened in fear./p  
p data-p-id="1b9114114c570f2e385ad24283808b28""I guess. So, they will both just end up dead, then?"/p  
p data-p-id="051e95cb60bf0f96e390318c26d6b74e""After we get the information we need, yes." I let out a quiet sound of fear. Ciel nudged me again and I looked at him. He smiled kindly and shook his head 'no'. My breathing steadied and I smiled back./p  
p data-p-id="225c9eeaa6eaadcebc86eeceb68f6c5d""Well, let's go. Grab the brats."/p  
p data-p-id="d10b02e0cc28f3698f65fbc0b64fcfc5"Ciel and I were picked up and thrown in a car./p  
p data-p-id="423d0ced80d371077590e067b655119f"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Later At The Mansion Of Their Captor/span/p  
p data-p-id="f9523bd487d9876ef4daebb6586bdf3f""Boss! We brought the earl!"/p  
p data-p-id="3971cbc8a216c21d30f87027e395470f""And some girl that was with him." Ciel and I looked up to see Azzurro./p  
p data-p-id="c823b78c44ce40269714eace09d22736""Oh! So, you got the maid too?", he asked. The men nodded. "Tie them in leather belts and chain their feet. The maid might know something, too."/p  
p data-p-id="09f930faae66c4aa2e8607687b4623c1""Yes, sir!", the men said in unison. Ciel and I were bound with leather belts and our feet were chained. We were sat up against the same wall as Azzurro began asking the same question over and over./p  
p data-p-id="0c72ab72a926a6fe2ae89760400e9ee6""Where's the key, Phantomhive?", he asked. Ciel just glared at him and stayed quiet. Azzurro kicked Ciel. I cried out in concern./p  
p data-p-id="e3731e24b2532d08e72e7dd770d76557"emI don't know why, but... I don't want to see /ememCiel/emem hurt or get hurt! /em/p  
p data-p-id="87b1d76a4d2bac998f787154e4d641ca"Azzurro looked over at me in shock and smirked evilly. "Perhaps, I should ask you." He walked over to me and asked me the same question./p  
p data-p-id="72816aa03bd7d6dada961626e8cd8626""Where's the key?" I looked at him and shook my head 'no'. He glared at me and walked back to Ciel. "Let's try this again. Where's the key?" I shook my head and he kicked Ciel. I cried out to Ciel./p  
p data-p-id="0925fdabd908c92bb53818f1949392a7"This exchange continued for awhile and I was in tears now. Finally, Azzurro sighed. "She doesn't know. She would've said by now if she did."/p  
p data-p-id="2c015833aabd3f33a0c49302ee19491f""What do we do with her, sir?", one man asked. Azzurro thought for a moment and smirked./p  
p data-p-id="67d1bb6f6716a45ed99434c0a394215d""We'll use emher/em against emhim/em of course", he said. Ciel and I looked up, wide eyed. Azzurro grabbed me by my hair and pulled me over to Ciel./p  
p data-p-id="bc3bb430a495ce072eb56fea2044c3b6""Where's the key?" Ciel glared at Azzurro. Azzurro gritted his teeth and turned to me. I looked up at him./p  
p data-p-id="6ad2fa7f46a1322c30013f8e1d42e167"In the next instant, I was on the ground and Azzurro was beating me. He punched me repeatedly, like he was trying to pound my skull in./p  
p data-p-id="b3e9878d901129bd3854bcfdf4790357"emHe must be letting his frustration out on me...It's better than him hurting /ememCiel/emem. I couldn't take that...but why?/em/p  
p data-p-id="773d4ff38dad4dcaaace58c3e727c73a"I heard Ciel cry out in rage and frustration. I looked over at him, along with Azzurro. I took the time to concentrate on where I had been hit and assess whether I was badly injured or not. My head hurt and I could feel a little blood, but nothing serious./p  
p data-p-id="dd1ded5d55ceffc8c6272204b743c063"Ciel had a nosebleed from being hit and a little blood running down his face too. I gave him a reassuring smile and he returned my smile. Azzurro watched our exchange and it made him angry. He pulled me to my feet and asked us both again./p  
p data-p-id="3528cf03b67bcd900a4813637b73d849""Where's the key?!" We stayed silent. He slapped me, I fell against the wall, and slid to the floor. He slapped Ciel and slammed his head into the wall beside me. I looked up at Ciel, concerned. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled up at him and rested my head on the floor, but I could still feel Ciel watching me. Then, Azzurro began to talk./p  
p data-p-id="5468242dbf6380e0f19ca1ea5174f325""The policeman of England's underworld. One of the nobles who have done the royal families dirty work for generations. The Queen's Guard Dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her", he said as he grabbed and lit a cigar. "Just how many nicknames do you have? How many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"/p  
p data-p-id="c45501799b07e1e5509b4d2810f55a99"I looked up at Ciel to see a deep scowl on his face as he glared hard at Azzurro. Ciel finally spoke./p  
p data-p-id="b3d94114317636096560ce257a62cc44""I thought it would be you. You shame your family, Azzurro Vanel", he said. Azzurro smiled and laughed./p  
p data-p-id="35bfb1552526775faf004b6609eccbc9""Come now, my little Lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing, but tea on the brain", Azzurro said. He crouched down in front of us. "It's difficult to penetrate those small minds of yours, so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found a drug train."/p  
p data-p-id="c720cfb70b52d9f908320bc3160b1ec3""The Pharmacy Act of 1868 listed obio as a restricted substance. It is the Queen's decry. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them", Ciel said. Azzurro sighed exasperatedly. Ciel looked back down at me./p  
p data-p-id="0e0f983023147dd6002c8ae153340098""You know, this is why I hate all you Englishmen. The queen this, the queen that! You act like this woman is your own mother!", he said. Azzurro was getting angry. He grabbed Ciel's chin and lifted his face. "You line your pockets, while pretending the whole time you're better than the rest of us. But, in the end, we're no different from each other. Why can't we get along?"/p  
p data-p-id="012b1fca58c7a272bb78ff53b01baf76""I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back, my servants will make sure the authorities get it", Ciel said. Then, Ciel smiled mischievously. "I'm sorry. I have no interest in getting along with someone like you."/p  
p data-p-id="74b221bc4e6b50a099857465e2da6f64"Azzurro pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ciel./p  
p data-p-id="da1ca061acd3940c06448b3bc7e506b5"I gasped. Azzurro looked at me and then back at Ciel. He was furious./p  
p data-p-id="2957b1632ee3072a989b9653418c8a7e""You brat! Don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate. Where's the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start dying one by one!", he said. Ciel tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled./p  
p data-p-id="4b0e7baec098fe07f37bed879c442ed1""Oh, I think they'll be alright, but you had better hope your lapdogs know how to fetch", Ciel said. Azzurro kicked Ciel in the face, opening a new gash on his head. I looked up and gasped in concern. Azzurro picked up a phone./p  
p data-p-id="8615a7026d3e5c356225ca08317f900d""Did you hear that? The time for talk is over", he said and hung up the phone. He turned around. "Alright, Phantomhive, let's start killing off your servants. Why don't we start with this one?"/p  
p data-p-id="4465f4d1b2853708231b1c798ba1074e"He lifted me by my hair and pointed the gun at my head. Ciel was in pain and looked up at us. I took a deep breath and smiled at Ciel. A look of shock and horror crossed his face. Azzurro laughed when he saw this./p  
p data-p-id="75c0e5d07168292553b820137bd6f925""So, this is your-" Azzurro was interrupted by a phone ringing. He gritted his teeth, threw me to the ground, and picked up the phone. Ciel and I could hear the person on the other end clearly./p  
p data-p-id="b06289a49c03133a360a46859b2550ba""span style="text-decoration: underline;"Sorry. I missed!"/span/p  
p data-p-id="e213ab88f2a5bbbea730d4badc5dee64""What do you mean you missed?! You are complete idiots! I never should've hired scum like you! Just get back here."/p  
p data-p-id="7c1c37451644f60887a4b771636606b8""span style="text-decoration: underline;"Um, sir? Something's off. I see something!/span"/p  
p data-p-id="bf7afbe8c42c4309369e03bd3f77aac5""emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"What's that?!/span/em"/p  
p data-p-id="f72de0585e750727b6eb186a1d358e34""Oh, what's wrong? You, little girls, see a bear in the woods?" Azzurro and a man nearby laughed./p  
p data-p-id="a325982505f8294197a2af43b3b9235c""span style="text-decoration: underline;"Ahh/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"!/span"/p  
p data-p-id="d99ea61cfcf547ae68dbd0a93d1cfc86""What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me." It got serious again./p  
p data-p-id="3ced5479cd91f2433b88f233f1454263""span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hurry it up!...It's coming, closer./span"/p  
p data-p-id="f4b0b875848477fd1100302454d8b672""That's it! I've had enough of your games already!"/p  
p data-p-id="0dae73376514efa46631e7694e7e3ad7""span style="text-decoration: underline;"Oh God! It's here!/span" Both of the men screamed in fear and the sound of a car crash was heard./p  
p data-p-id="09759a55e6121de4fe6a5433181e18b3""Uh, hello? What happened?"/p  
p data-p-id="17e3fad68a6d773b1396adb4a7a2ab2c"Ciel smiled and began to laugh. "That's to bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over", Ciel said./p  
p data-p-id="bf0ddf63b2be853aa26531b5f3c76a5c"Azzurro got really mad and kicked Ciel in the stomach, hit him in the face, and stomped on him repeatedly. "Just shut your mouth you damn brat!"/p  
p data-p-id="9c8206e6389cd232a50104dd60e64e2e"I couldn't take it and turned over. I adjusted myself and kicked Azzurro in the shin. He grunted a little in pain and turned to me. He kicked me in the gut. The force was so strong that I hit the wall behind me. Azzurro picked the phone back up./p  
p data-p-id="6b172ecbc90a9d566dd9b25db11dcbc9""You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!", he said. Ciel and I heard the man on the other end. It was Sebastian./p  
p data-p-id="e075c1e7cd85fe0cdef4d698879be1d5""span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hello./span"/p  
p data-p-id="442afef49a45c476f5e32828dcb97fb8""Who's this?!"/p  
p data-p-id="512677fe173ca6301c616f0543392955""span style="text-decoration: underline;"Pardon me, but I represent the /spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Phantomhive/spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;" estate. I was wondering if my master or his maid might be available./span"/p  
p data-p-id="37e2c3a9f4bad180fde467549ff15786"Azzurro was getting scared, it was written on his face. He stayed silent./p  
p data-p-id="7cd461bccb7dfae43306583b956705ce""span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?!/span"/p  
p data-p-id="e0aab2a4ecf4c8f055f71a84a559b369"Azzurro stuttered and couldn't find anything to say. Ciel spoke up./p  
p data-p-id="64b2b4180ee0390fc776fef9d1518a30""Woof", he said./p  
p data-p-id="42488df00a9d4df2c9ac30f4b4e935d5""span style="text-decoration: underline;"Very good, young master. I will come to get you and Claire momentarily./span"/p  
p data-p-id="a0ac742dcb49960b16c6ae2e9b806688"After that, the call was ended by Sebastian. It was obvious that Azzurro was fearing for at least his life./p  
p data-p-id="2adb92a9d9b0e9ff27fede4df9f70fcd"emHe's probably thinking what I am... how on earth does a normal butler catch up to a speeding car, cause a crash, and sound perfectly calm over the phone on foot?!/em/p 


	4. His Butler, Strongest (Part 2)

p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="da5c946a10bac6880b8b304c26c9fe2c"Azzurro began to freak out and yelled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b57f978ef162e173149964cc0be6dd83""Listen up! The Phantomhive boy, and the girl, have help on the way! Move it! Tighten security at the gate! Not so much as a single rat gets through!", he yelled. Men began to run around frantically, trying to secure the mansion./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a126c98f7249a5c449f64b7508654acf"Not long after all the footsteps stopped, a huge commotion could be heard from outside the mansion./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2503d3859bec91692245b2e311c819a4""Hey! Who the hell's this guy?!", a man said. All of a sudden, gunfire could be heard. Among the gunshots, different screams could be heard until there was no more gunfire, just screams. There were many echoing cracking sounds that were heard, until the last one sounded./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c2ccb234e19391619e157c35854734a9""Ah! My arm! He shattered the bone!", another man screamed. I looked at Ciel. He was smiling, slightly. I looked over to Azzurro and noticed that he was pacing back and forth, nervously./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a54ae6b2538f8ab28a26f4fbee5f13c8""Those idiots! Can't even keep one man out!", he said. Ciel laughed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="363e496d0b4582fc8a3e553ee264b42e""Looks like you're having problems, Azzurro", Ciel said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e1041ef5ea40c734b498b57b97094e0""Shut up you brat!", Azzurro said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d417a6962abae264979a669795d68e7"In the next instant, more gunfire was heard./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3002ec802fd55af6844018745c9b5b6f"emSounds like it's coming from inside...and really close to this room too.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8abb5ca30ff6ccfeaba24d6a2f862569"There were a few groans of pain and a few thuds./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="46a9485e6408d98ea5c7bf2aa22b911f"emI think more people were defeated./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fe276122f3fa747f2cc2deb004994bd4"Then, glass breaking and men falling could be heard. A man screamed out in the midst of the gunfire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5c462c03e6f6e982a565c09ff4907454""Move, damn it!", a man yelled. Some of his words were muffled, but some stood out clearly. "-the west tower. We need to rip this bastard apart!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b4c2a9c0e0f196f9e0d4749176169c24"There were more footsteps and gunfire. These sounds were shortly followed by at least a dozen moans of pain and thuds, from men falling to the floor. A man commented from the room full of gunfire./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ecd932734abc5971627edf0ea5bd158e""Who the hell is he?", the man asked. There was a calm and quiet muffled voice coming from the same room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="242c7bd627b56fb002daff6df3edfe68"emThat must be the man they are trying to stop...right?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d8f959221a8e21021bc236b585fb1ae6"Soon, everything was quiet and Azzurro was scared out of his mind. Azzurro picked up a gun and pointed it at the door. His hand was shaking and we could hear the gun rattling. Then, we heard one set of echoing footsteps coming down the hallway. When they stopped, Sebastian opened the double doors, walked in, and bowed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="752436fed2e8ba943ed1c4ea9364a7bd""I have come to retrieve my master", he said. Azzurro gasped and lowered his gun a little./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="70809612abb3b7cd85e7d9936bb6dcb9""Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I got some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler", Azzurro said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1e15c39cf15f09ea0fca7d7143b65a36""No, sir. You see, I am simply one hell of a butler. I promise", Sebastian said. He had his usual smile. The smile that would send chills down anyone's spine. Azzurro laughed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4d3bd30e3004ecbe56f6e6bac4b9e908""Yeah, sure. It does not matter anyway, I have no intention of fighting you. Not yet", Azzurro said. He smiled wickedly and looked over at Ciel and I. He grabbed Ciel by his hair and pointed the gun at his head. Sebastian stopped smiling. "But you better have what I ask for." I tried as hard as I could to get up and help Ciel, but the blood lose was more than I had thought and I probably had a small concussion. I was bound by leather belts and chains too. However, I continued to struggle./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4266f70e302b8ae74491cd44b11950a3""N-No...!", I mustered out. They all looked at me. Sebastian had a small concerned look on his face. Azzurro looked irritated. Ciel looked in pain and worried./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc2df26819364496aef9e3a3d95d2c26""Shut up! Or I'll kill you too!", Azzurro said. I glared at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4df6ac4b48891dd9b8ab25452b127ced""Then, kill me now! You can't-ugh!-hold Ciel and point a gun-ah!-at both of us!", I said. He glared at me furiously./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1101e33112f0d3c81f82b6e5d330abe7""I would gladly kill you! However, you are right. I will kill you later", he said and turned back to Sebastian. Sebastian reached into his jacket pocket./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="64e59f35b428a7fe0ea88795d314a8f5""Yes, I do", he said. He pulled a golden key out of his pocket. "It's right here." Sebastian smiled, but only for a second. In the next moment, Sebastian was shot through the head./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2f4303ab87f6e2a0dee1ebf5dc13ec5c"Ciel and I let out sounds of shock. Ciel had a look of shock on his face to match the sound, like me. Sebastian was shot several more times while he fell to the ground. Ciel and I couldn't move, as we watched Sebastian fall. We were both in shock. I looked in the direction the shots had came from and saw a broken painting. Standing behind it, in a space in the wall, were three other men with smoking guns. Azzurro laughed and Ciel returned to his usual poker face./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9f7ca22b63a0294093c32c1a59aca8dd""Oh, sorry dandy. I really am, but this round is mine. There's no way I was going up against the Phantomhive, Lord of Games, without a trump card hidden", Azzurro said. He pulled Ciel's head back and pointed the gun at his forehead. "I damaged the goods a little bit, but that's alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price, even in this condition."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="872a8d4ed669a3a4cfc3ae7d456c123d"Azzurro slipped off Ciel's eye patch using his gun. Ciel's eye, which was covered by an eye patch, was closed. Azzurro tapped Ciel's chin with his gun./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="022d2d43c3c6de93350ce20a77c365aa""Don't worry. You have so many enemies, I doubt you'll be alive for that much longer", he said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9088d98035ef0c02c74e226966146712"emReally? No!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="76be2d2bf212fab391118aed190397e3"Ciel looked up at Azzurro with annoyance in his eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a13b330166fcc5e99b45ebe7c6a4c2e4"emHow is he so calm? He's about to get shot!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c655ff3bd9b82878dd03be6125d76cd5""Alright. I'm tired of messing around", he said. Azzurro looked shocked. "How much longer are you planning to play dead?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e5935b0ea5ded0af42e3560241bb67ad"I looked over at Sebastian and saw his fingers move. "Not long", he said. Azzurro looked shocked too./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9e34539a1587bb72f6828b7c01c08081""But how-how are you-you just...!", Azzurro exclaimed. The other men backed away with expressions of fear as Sebastian basically rose from the dead./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="38b6dad18f3fc6bb18ba4257f3edeb47""Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now", he said. He lifted up to where he was standing and spit up bullets, and a little bit of blood, into his hand. He smiled. "Perhaps you'd like these back."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ad80d5ec6bbe4ce6a939923cc2c04c17"Azzurro went wide eyed as the men backed further away. I looked at him in shock./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d225e4a4faeae3a355fdc63844e6fd3b"emBut...but he was just shot! He was dead! /emem'Stay/emem away from the /ememlight'/emem dead! How?! /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="46ef2bd15794c595a76b7bdd2368317f""What are you doing?! Kill him!", Azzurro yelled. The men loaded their guns with expressions of fear, but followed orders. They went to shoot at Sebastian, but Sebastian used the bullets he spat up against them. He threw them with incredible strength and they went through the men, as if a gun had shot them./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fb5fd17b3f678310d92a0ac1ae911225"emB-But/emem...a normal human can't do that!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="89c6e12a7660f0e5b35b530225238cc1"I looked over at Ciel and he was just as calm as ever, as if everything was completely normal. Azzurro looked at Sebastian with fear and released Ciel's hair. Sebastian looked at his tailcoat./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c58017d20ba6c9542a91e1cb0c97a539""Oh dear. What an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tailcoat", he said. Ciel glared at him lightly./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6030c8ca3787d992284641c48149156a""You could've avoided that, idiot", Ciel said. Sebastian looked up with a smile./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="72e132984b621a6a4163fb7a1e3a7dc7""Master. How unfortunate. They don't seem to have taken good care of you", he said. He looked over at me. "Or poor Claire." Sebastian began walking toward Ciel and Azzurro./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dc50336eda8e4f1f05665fe85a8cfdee""No! Stay back!", Azzurro said fearfully. Sebastian continued./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="be985773f3ada162c2fe20d5b93ddc7a""You look like a helpless little child, all bound up like that. But, then, I guess that is appropriate", Sebastian said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="34304abd4db3046efb723a6683567d45""I-If you come any closer, I will shoot him!", Azzurro said. Sebastian stopped./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="18515bceb4efeccdea831c0746775460""Can we move this along? His breath smells awful", Ciel said. Sebastian smiled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bec39ae0becdf65dbc2d3e8841292069""But, if I come any closer, he might kill you", Sebastian said. Ciel glared at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2f131f66ad3c6f4dc2519c5da430763b""Well, then, are you saying you want to break the contract?", Ciel asked./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8546dc77fda1abb8f42be7d9466992a0""No, of course not. Nothing has changed. I remain your faithful servant, Lord", he said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dcaae0ab7867fa971d7693205e81e40d""What the hell kind of nonsense are you two talking about?!", Azzurro yelled. He had Ciel by the shoulders now, still pointing a gun at his head./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d3b6d7aeaed62b58b98df26e92f02444""Master. You know what you have to do", Sebastian said. He had a mischievous smile on and tilted his head. "Now, just say the words."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c40ccae820b1f8b405cb875c22c50579"Ciel looked down and closed his eyes. In the next moment, Ciel looked up, with his blue eye opened, and opened his other eye./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7ee785c6b4311fb21f17e17ad2bbb159""This is an order: Save me now!", Ciel yelled. His usually covered eye started to glow with a strange star shape. It looked like there was a pentagram in his eye./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b6805f799712ef9352ffecaf089abf6a""No! It's over!", Azzurro's voice echoed. He fired his gun and I closed my eyes. After a few moments, I cautiously opened them again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7fa4d50c1f908d2dc29b1259cd817ed5"Ciel turned and looked at Azzurro with his same poker face./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="dfeef742aef6cd36f1192c22d3570ae2"emHe's not dead?!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ae14fb0c730764442bf46d8d41b85dd8""What the?! But that's impossible!", Azzurro said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="118dfaefc05d9a4d241fe2284c6c5bb8""Are you looking for this?", Sebastian asked. He was standing beside Azzurro, holding a bullet between his thumb and index finger. He had a sly smile on his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fe7107c9ab730fac7c4ce619ca36a43e"emB-But/emem how?!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="95042c0ba4005b7c6db301f0efa33c1e""Here then. Let me give it back to you", Sebastian said. He dropped the bullet into Azzurro's breast pocket. Azzurro sat there, shocked. And, all of a sudden, he fell over in pain. His right arm, which he was using to hold Ciel, was twisted around multiple times, but nobody had touched him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f9e82fbc33df4f4b1d49eb3a3a891e3a""Ah!", he screamed. Sebastian picked Ciel up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4fcab534d79639f20490efe7fe6570f3""I must say, the game wasn't as fun this time, Sebastian", Ciel said. Azzurro sat up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4c41fd5b53e65b5f4a7b0b6f913870e4""No, wait! Come back! Work for me! Be my bodyguard and I will pay you ten times what he does", Azzurro begged. Sebastian sat Ciel down in a nearby chair, completely ignoring Azzurro. "Alright then, twenty times! You can have all the liquor and women you want, too!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0b1da91ce9538ecb86e8494e6722481b"Sebastian bent down in front of Ciel and ripped the leather belts apart, like they were paper. Azzurro gasped./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="feafd904d6fb49ab83d6c4f177ab44d3""I'm sorry, Mr. Vanel. It's an attractive offer, but I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see, I am simply..." The room darkened and Sebastian's eyes turned demonic again. "...one hell of a butler."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d6acaa8f58a54de4b310c192fb18002""Uh, right, okay", Azzurro stuttered. On the walls, shadows of feathers rained down, but the room was clear. The shadowed feathers darkened the walls./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="612005abc9cfe4c03f3302ccd1322c67""As long as my master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant." Sebastian removed his left glove. "A wish. A sacrifice. And this. All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fef63f3fb278256712e43f7bd3a068d4""Unfortunately, for you, this game is over", Ciel said. Everything in the room went black. I looked around in a panic and let out a slight whimper of fear. I was terrified of total darkness./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1171116894506de8cecfe97c518dc370"I couldn't move well yet, but the bleeding had stopped. I heard someone gasp and whispers following that. Soon, the lights came back on, revealing a room with no one in it. I looked around frantically. I was terrified of being alone, too./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2ce308106cd3a9e6961779da52c67688"I was breathing heavy, now, and didn't know what to do./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="326b79b1238fd61105370792fb6beef6""C-Ciel?" My voice was barely a whisper and, for a moment, everything was quiet. I lied my head down on the floor and heard a voice./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b0188f2f7f2efcdc9f15c83b228f35b6""I'm right here", he said. I carefully looked up and saw Ciel right beside me. I let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Sebastian. Help her."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9b0662f3387145fbf464ef00a4cb3d6c"Sebastian looked at me and started walking towards me. After everything that I had seen, I was afraid. I began to tremble slightly and wanted to back away, but I couldn't move in the belts and chains. Ciel noticed my fearful state and sighed. He motioned for Sebastian to stop and he did. Ciel looked at me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3145594bf8be20670e99a5bd3e26bee5""You saw everything?", he asked. I nodded. "Then, it's time that we told you everything."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0784a1df3a750947e72065dc15e70e36"I gave him a confused look and he began undoing the belts around me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0e08458d86531843736ea1ade432397b""Sebastian is a demon. Three years ago, I saw my parents burn in a house fire and I was abducted. They tortured me, similar to you, and humiliated me. I wanted revenge on those people and the people who killed my parents, so I summoned Sebastian. The mark on his hand and the mark in my eye match. The mark is our contract. He will help me get my revenge, but once I get it he gets to eat my soul in return. That is our contract", Ciel explained. He pulled the last leather belt off me and looked at me. "He won't hurt you, unless I order him to. And, I assure you, I will never order him to hurt you. Now, will you let him take the chains off your feet?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8ede06fabb9a7b2c9cab8f200322dab1"I looked at my feet. Then at Sebastian. Then at Ciel. I smiled and nodded. Ciel motioned for Sebastian to come and he followed orders. Sebastian unchained my feet and looked at me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f0a04018d4684ffb439f0fa4dbd68a48""Can you stand?", he asked me. I leaned onto the wall for support and tried to stand. I was halfway standing when I fell back to the floor on my side. I looked up at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3472b76e374aba019c8d40d635b248e5""I would love to say 'yes', but no. I'm afraid I can't stand", I said. They both looked at me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1516e908385eaf15661263af6f03c143""That's alright. The young master can't stand yet either", Sebastian said. I looked at Ciel and he smiled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="08de85157dd5b69a109577c03e4a3a76""Like you, my arms work fine, but my legs aren't back yet", Ciel said. I smiled and Sebastian picked us both up, me in one arm and Ciel in the other. While we were walking out of the building, I fell asleep./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="681fcca38dcbefe66c20ca9f09e4bfb2"Time Skip/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7aa8797fcae7485e633d77a7ed845305"When I woke up again, I was still being packed with Ciel. I could see the manor in the distance. I looked over at Ciel and noticed that he had fallen asleep too. I looked up at Sebastian./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d209940dc8bc669be21f08ad157509b""Seba...stian?", I said. He looked down at me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c637a89f55e4dc6620278c3cb5645414""Yes?", he said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd78c683c2067a7fa30aa554cbcf9278""Thank you for saving us", I said. He looked forward again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7a97a69ebe70dc54ea016f0f8ee40b7a""No need to thank me. I saved you because it was my master's order. If he hadn't ordered me to save you too, I would've left you. Thank him", Sebastian said. I looked at Ciel. "But still, you're welcome."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="999337711113dd019f8120f3f8264ae3"After a few moments, Ciel woke up. He looked at the manor and his eyes opened in horror./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b74a0b7121378c977df4be2c8dc78d1a""You're awake, Master?", Sebastian said. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and then back at the manor. Ciel relaxed and calmed down. Then, a look of sadness briefly crossed his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="381f919fd4f911ccdccc6a022fbf7a6f""Master! Welcome home, sir!", Finny said as he walked up with Mey-Rin. They looked at me. "You too, Claire."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="92b904e22c9401edc40c6f46f933c9dd"A worried expression crossed their faces as they looked at us, closely./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="79a3ed828096827f633928fa83a182ca""Oh dear!", Mey-Rin said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c592f77d83f65085e0f1ff05a15e745d""Master Ciel, Claire you're injured", Finny said as they both leaned in./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="689a1fd69249dda569d9baf759c8801c""We just tripped and fell. It's nothing to worry about", Ciel said. Finny and Mey-Rin kept staring. "What? You don't believe what your master tells you?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b4f7ae66fb171b95b5d3fcd1225c9d0""Oh, no, we do", Mey-Rin said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="569440cb00974d773b1c8ab0873c3fa1""It's just, you both look so cute being held like a baby and all", Finny said. Ciel's eyes went wide in embarrassment, while I blushed a new shade of light red. Ciel glared daggers at Sebastian./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3aa3934413df422df30147d47403f557""Put. Us. Down", Ciel ordered. Sebastian glared lightly at Ciel, but did as he was ordered. He put us down, side by side./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d27116828de612a5113addcb6a5db6f2""Stop looking at us like that, honestly!", Ciel said. He looked irritated. I tried standing still, but my legs weren't used to it yet./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2b8e20d00dc451164375e8b9cf49c607""Woah!", I said. I fell over onto Ciel. He held me up and supported me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="994fee43f8cf3701ad78efdfd47c3073""Careful", he said. I blushed ten times redder./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2916c74ed4a2304867c03fb97098bd65""S-Sorry. I'm a bit clumsy at times. I can stand now. I'll be fine", I said. I tried to back away, but Ciel held me closer./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1b572ff50f3ee345ba0cd0c8d1d194a3""Well, in that case, maybe I should help you until you can walk perfectly", he said. He held my right arm over his shoulder and put his left arm around my waist. I blushed even redder./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e17174aee831e93a9a24337232d13c3b""A-Alright", I said. He smiled./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ea12d144de46433f095676ef4ca976a4""Master", Sebastian said. We turned around and saw Sebastian crouched down, bowing. "I'm so terribly sorry. I have committed a blunder unacceptable for a Phantomhive butler. How could I ever atone? I hang my head in shame."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="86a3ce5a609259ea4f1408ababa2eec7"emIs he talking about our kidnapping?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="901e95c8c6f02fc210ffa8a4038ff3b1"I looked at him, confused, as he continued./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd8fa8f52bcd574c3f912c4f2f2fd397""Dinner is not ready", he said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0c243b491f3570eb71f54070a236a503"emIs he serious? Dinner?! We were just abducted!...ugh...I guess there's no helping it. It's Sebastian./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="84a0fe88b63aa866c535c79d7c5de18c"Ciel turned away and helped me to the manor. We made it inside without a problem. I smiled and looked at him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7b6365b4816195805dfe6531f1cd4097""I think I can walk okay now", I said. He smirked at me./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="66ff124b96946bbe1eaee8f8d7ba42cb""I said perfectly, didn't I?", he said. We both laughed at his comment. "Alright. Let's get you to your room."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6f76a61f10e322c1b57cfbb60d1624f4"I nodded and smiled. We walked up the stairs and to my room./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="59b0b46f1f8c5975a34f9838f54895be""Here we are", I said and turned to him. "Thank you. For everything."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8f61d2b55ea3097ec2aa00a991d0982b"Ciel smiled. "It was nothing. It's what friends do", he said and walked away. I was smiling, but I felt a pang in my chest at the word 'friends'./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ca557c49eb3ef757e193facfb8762338"emBut why do I feel this way? What's wrong with me?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="754c32ab314f80edd25c629e31298bad"I could ask myself this all night, but I wouldn't get an answer./p 


	5. His Butler, Omnipotent (Part 1)

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello. So a problem with hopefully only previous chapters was brought to my attention by a couple of people who I would like to thank again for bringing the issue to my attention. There seemed to be a problem with the previous chapters (minus chapter 1) that was basically that it was a bit difficult to read due to the fact that there was computer code everywhere. I admit that I saw this problem before it was brought to my attention, but I thought that it was the way the website processed it or something, so I left it be. However, now that it has been pointed out to me that it is actually showing up when you guys read the chapters, I have gone back and removed the coding from the chapters and saved the changes, so hopefully that solves the problem. But please let me know if it doesn't or if there are other problems. I will do my best to fix them. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

It was a normal day at the Phantomhive manor. Except for the new butler in training. We were all in the dining hall. Ciel was just sitting down for breakfast, while the other servants and I were nearby. All of a sudden, we heard a loud scream.

"Ah! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!", Grell, the butler in training, screamed. We looked to the door and saw a cart, with Grell on top, burst into the room.

Instinctively, Bard, Tanaka, and Mey-Rin moved out of the way. However, Finny was frozen in place and wasn't moving.

"Finny!", I said. I pushed him out of the way and, in turn, the cart hit me instead. A teapot went flying and landed on me. The tea in the pot spilt all over my chest.

"Ow! Hot!", I said. Grell finally snapped out of his daze and started to panic. He ran over immediately.

"I'm so so sorry! Ah! I'll wipe it off!", he said. He grabbed a napkin on the table and grabbed the tablecloth with it. He ended up pulling the tablecloth down some. Dozens of things fell to the floor and he started panicking again. He looked down and saw the napkin in his hand. "Oh yes! I still need to wipe the tea off of you!"

Grell went to wipe the tea off of me, but his hand was slapped away. I looked up to see Ciel beside me. He was glaring daggers at Grell.

"Don't you dare touch her!", he said. He quickly grabbed my hand and lead me out of the room. We had walked a little ways down the hallway before Ciel spoke again.

"Are you alright?", Ciel asked. He lead me into a nearby room. I nodded.

"I'm fine", I said. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "I've been burnt by worse. You know that."

"I know that, but that was over five months ago. Your skin could be sensitive to heat like before by now", he said. He gently took my hand and squeezed it a little. I squeezed back, just a little.

If I was that sensitive to heat, my hand would be on fire from the heat of your hand...

"It's alright. All I need to do is change my clothes and maybe wipe the skin, where the tea spilled, with a cool cloth", I said. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Wait here", he said. He walked out of the room and returned with a new maid's uniform and a wet cloth. "Here. You do what you need to do. I'll be right outside the door."

"Alright", I said. He left the room and I started changing and wiped my skin, where the tea spilled.

Why did my hand feel hot when he held it? My hand never does that!

"Are you sure you're alright?", Ciel asked through the door. I smiled.

"I'm fine. It's a little red, but it won't leave a mark", I said. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Promise?", he asked. I smiled.

"Promise. I promise you", I said. I had finished changing and walked to the door. I opened the door. "How does it look?"

Ciel looked at me with wide eyes. It made me feel uneasy. "It looks...wow", he said. I blushed a little.

"Is it a good or bad wow?", I asked. Ciel blushed slightly too.

"Good...definitely", he said. I blushed even harder.

"Th-Thank you", I said. I gave Ciel a quick kiss on the cheek and started walking towards the dining hall.

Little did I know, Ciel had a shocked expression on his face and was blushing like a mad man. He gently cupped the cheek that I had kissed and walked after me. In no time, we were back at the dining hall. Everything, and everyone, was as we left them.

Ciel sighed. "Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless idiot?", Bard whispered. Ciel glared at him.

"You're one to talk, Bard. It didn't seem like such a bad idea. I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced. I never expected that I would be effected by it as well", Ciel said. He looked exhausted already, and the day had barely started. Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finny were glaring at Grell.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply don't know how I can apologize enough. Wait, that's it!", Grell said. He pulled out a dagger, leaned his head back, and pointed the dagger at his throat. "The only thing I can do now is die! I shall atone with my death!"

"Woah! Hold on a second!", Bard said.

"Um, should we take the knife away?", Mey-Rin asked nervously. Sebastian calmly walked up to Grell and tapped his shoulder.

"There is no need for that", he said. Grell looked at Sebastian and lowered the knife. Sebastian smiled. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It'd take hours to clean up all of the blood."

Grell looked up at Sebastian like he was a hero. "Thank you, Sebastian. You're so very kind", Grell said. Bard leaned in and whispered to the rest of us.

"That was kindness?", he asked sarcastically. Finny, Mey-Rin, and I shook our heads 'no' repeatedly.

"Now, what I'd like to know is how you could ever think it was acceptable to serve the master such weak tea", Sebastian said. He began preparing tea in front of everyone. "Watch me. A spoonful for each person and one more for the pot. Finally, add half a pint of boiling water and let it steep until dark." Sebastian demonstrated as Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin took notes and Grell watched him in awe. Sebastian gave Ciel a cup of tea.

Ciel began to drink his tea as Sebastian checked his watch.

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive now", Sebastian said.

"Fine", Ciel said. Sebastian turned to the rest of us.

"As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless. Understand?", he said and turned to Grell. "Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax, so you don't cause anymore trouble."

Sebastian turned around, but then faced Grell again, remembering something. "And, if you do decide to seek your eternal rest, please see to it outside, which you would try not to make to big a mess." Grell looked at him with a smile and mumbled.

"What generosity. What great kindness", he said. I was about to go find some work to do when Ciel called out to me.

"Claire. You're coming with us", he said.

"Are you sure, Master?", I asked.

"Positive. I'm not leaving you here with that disaster", Ciel said, gesturing to Grell. I looked at Grell, then back to Ciel.

Fair point, I suppose...

"Alright", I said. I borrowed Mey-Rin's coat and headed out with Ciel and Sebastian.

In Town

The town clock stroke twelve as many people went about their day. A paper boy's advertisement caught my attention.

Another prostitute was mysteriously murdered? Someone should really do something about this...

I walked into a shop with Ciel and Sebastian. An old man sat behind the counter. He noticed us and looked up.

"Huh? Ah, hello boy, girl. Did your parents send you for something?", the store clerk asked us politely. Sebastian pulled out a piece of paper.

"Actually, they're here one their own business. His business to be specific", he said. Sebastian handed the store clerk the piece of paper and he read it. "We need to pick this up."

The man turned around to open one of the many drawers behind him. "Oh. You're here for that walking stick. I was wondering who would have a use for one as short as this", the clerk said. Ciel glared at the man. The man gave the walking stick to Sebastian. "Naturally, I didn't think a child-"

The man stopped talking when the end of the walking stick was right in front of his face. Sebastian was holding it, only a few millimeters from the clerk's face.

"Straight as an arrow. A magnificent stick indeed, good sir", Sebastian said. The man kept quiet in fear. Sebastian placed a pouch of money on the counter as we walked out. "Keep the change. Good day."

"That ridiculous strength, of Finny's, is a menace. How could someone 'accidentally' break a walking stick? It's a pain to special order a new one", Ciel said.

"Certainly. What a pity to go through all that trouble. You haven't even had a growth spurt in years", Sebastian said. Ciel glared at him from the corner of his eye. "Speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for too long."

"Look, mama. It's the new rabbit toy from Funtom. See?", a boy at a nearby shop window said. Even adults were praising the company. Apparently it had grown rapidly recently.

We headed straight for the carriage and got in. The ride back to the manor had begun. Eventually, we had to go through the forest I had ran through while I was being chased.

Ciel was looking out the window with a terribly bored expression and I was looking out the window with a slightly fearful expression. Ciel looked over and noticed.

"What is it?", he asked. I kept my eyes on the scenery and answered without thinking.

"They chased me through this forest. I ran for my life down this road, looking for help", I said.

"It's alright. They can't hurt you now", Ciel said comfortingly. I smiled, but I knew that was a lie.

They can hurt me. They are still alive. As long as they are, they will hunt me down. And, even if they do end up dead, as long as 'he' is alive, I am never safe. Never.

"You're right. I have nothing to worry about. And it's all thanks to you and Sebastian", I said. I didn't want him to worry. He had enough to worry about, as it was.

"That's right", he said and smiled at me. The rest of the ride was silent. We arrived back at the estate in no time.

"I'm sure you're tired, Master. I'll prepare tea for you immediately", Sebastian said as he opened the door. When we looked inside, we both stopped in our tracks. We were stunned.

"What's the matter?", Sebastian asked and followed our gaze. He wore the same expression we did when he saw.

The manor was decorated in cute, sparkly, frilly things from top to bottom.

"My mansion!", Ciel said in horror.

"What happened to this place? Why, it's a disaster!", Sebastian said in disgust. All of a sudden, Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rin came running up to us screaming.

Bard was in a headband and a baby blue bib. Finny was in a headband with attached bunny ears and huge, rabbit paw gloves. Mey-Rin was the only one that was normal.

"Sebastian!", they all screamed at different, overlapping times.

"What is going on here?! And why are you all dressed like lunatics?", he asked. Bard pointed in the direction they had came from.

"She's crazy! Crazy!", he said. Ciel and I looked at them, confused.

"Who is crazy?", Ciel asked. All of a sudden, we heard someone gagging in another room. We carefully peeked into the room and saw Grell hanging from the ceiling. Ciel opened the door and walked in.

"What are you doing now?", Ciel asked, annoyed. Grell was in two orange bows, one one his head and the other on his neck.

"At the moment, I believe I am in the process of dying, Master Ciel", Grell said. Ciel looked up at him in shock and then looked down in annoyance.

"Get him down, Sebastian", he said.

"Yes, sir", Sebastian said and walked over to Grell.

"Ciel!", a happy voice called out. An orange blur sped by and nearly tackled Ciel with a hug. It was a girl with two blonde pigtails. "Ciel! You're back! I missed you so much!"

"Elizabeth, what a surprise!", Ciel said. His eyes were wide and he didn't seem pleasantly surprised, but I still felt a pang in my chest. The girl, called Elizabeth, let go and held him by his shoulders.

"Oh! How many times do I have to tell you! Call me 'Lizzie'!", she said and hugged him again. "Ah! You really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy?! I could just eat you up!"

"Lady Elizabeth", Sebastian interrupted. He walked over with Grell in hand. She finally let Ciel go, who stood in a corner looking exhausted already, and turned to face Sebastian. I went over and comforted Ciel.

"Oh. Hello, Sebastian", she said and curtseyed. "How are you? Aw. You took him down?", she asked disappointedly. He smiled.

"Yes. He detracted from the beauty of the room", he said.

"Ah! But I made such a lovely decoration out of him", Lizzie whined.

"Uh, decoration?", he asked. Lizzie turned to the room with a huge smile.

"Yes! Just look at it all! Isn't the salon so cute now?!", she said. Ciel looked at it and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Ugh, my mansion. It's so pink", he said. I don't think Lizzie heard him.

"From now on, only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive manor! Don't you agree, Antionette?", she said. We all followed her gaze and saw Tanaka in a blonde wig.

"Oh, and Tanaka", Sebastian said.

"And, I have a present for you, too", Lizzie said. Sebastian turned to her with a smile. "Here!"

Lizzie put a pink bonnet on Sebastian. The others were trying not to laugh.

"You're always dressed in black, so I thought this would be a nice change. What do you think?", Lizzie asked. Sebastian gave the others a death glare and they immediately straightened up.

"I am deeply honored that you went through so much trouble for a humble servant. Your generosity overwhelms me", Sebastian said while smiling and bowing.

"Happy to help", Lizzie said happily.

 _This girl is around mine and Ciel's age. Maybe more around my age. Yet, somehow, she's just...I don't know, but I don't like it. Especially, when she hugs Ciel like that!...but why?_

"In any event, Lizzie, what are you doing here? Aunty didn't let you come alone", Ciel said. Lizzie ran up to him and grabbed his hands, much to my displeasure.

"I sneaked away because I wanted to see you, silly!", she said happily and hugged him again.

"Y-You sneaked away?! Don't you think you'll get into trouble?", he said. Then, I heard Grell and Sebastian talking.

"Sebastian, who is this girl?", Grell asked adjusting his glasses.

"She is the daughter of the marques of Scotny. Her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford of Scotny", Sebastian said. Grell tried saying Lizzie's full name, but got tongue tied and gave up.

"She is actually my young master's betrothed of several years", Sebastian said.

"Ah, his fiancee. Yes, of course...huh?!", Grell said shocked.

 _Fiancee?! He's betrothed?! But that means...I kissed a taken person! It was only on the cheek, but still! That was wrong of me!_

"Master-", Bard started.

"-marrying-", Finny continued.

"-her?!", Mey-Rin finished.

"Lady Elizabeth is of the nobility, after all. She is the daughter of a marques. Nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works", Sebastian said. All of a sudden, Lizzie squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh! I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?", Lizzie exclaimed. Ciel had a look of shocked horror on his face. The other servants looked skeptical.

 _Obviously, Ciel doesn't like that idea... how would we even prepare a full ball in such little time?_

Lizzie grabbed Ciel by the wrist and drug him closer to her. "You can be my escort and we'll dance around all night long!" Lizzie spun around with Ciel. "Isn't that a wonderful idea?!"

"A ball?! No!", Ciel protested in vain. Lizzie stopped spinning.

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, won't you? Pretty please! They'll be so cute on you!", Lizzie squealed happily. Ciel was getting irritated.

"Listen, I don't want to-"

Lizzie spun around. "And, of course, I'll be dressed to the nines as well!", Lizzie interrupted Ciel. She faced Grell and grabbed the rope around his neck. "You come with me, I want to make you even cuter than you already are!"

Grell fell to the floor and Lizzie drug him away using the rope around his neck.

"Wait! I said no ball!", Ciel yelled, but Lizzie was already gone. He sighed and we returned to his Study.

Later in the Study

Sebastian brought Ciel a cake and some tea. "I believe the best course of action is to go along with her plan. I don't think she's going to listen to reason", Sebastian said while pouring tea. Ciel sat up.

"Can't you just give her tea or something and get her out of here?", Ciel asked. Sebastian gave him his tea. "I don't have time for a stupid ball."

"My lord, Lady Elizabeth would like a dance. You cannot refuse her", Sebastian said. Ciel looked away. "Master?"

"What now?", Ciel asked, annoyed.

"I know I've never seen you dance before, but I assume that you can", Sebastian said. Ciel picked up some papers to avoid the topic. "Oh, I see. Well, that explains why you're always such a wallflower at social engagements."

"I have to much work to do. I don't have time to waste on dancing", Ciel said behind the papers. Sebastian took the papers from Ciel and looks at him while holding a piece of cake.

"With all due respect, dancing is a necessary skill for someone of your position to possess. In your line of work, Master, social contracts are important to maintain. The world expects any noble gentleman to possess even rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down too many invitations, simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly", Sebastian explained.

"Fine, I'll do it. Now, stop the lecture. Call me in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkins should work well enough", Ciel said while taking the cake being held out to him. Sebastian checked his watch.

"We don't have sufficient time to call in a tutor for you, my lord. There's only one option. With your permission, I will be your dance instructor", Sebastian said. Ciel hit the desk with his fists.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to take dancing instruction from a man! Besides, do you even know how to dance?", Ciel asked. Sebastian went on to explain that his favorite dance was a waltz and that he was a guest at a palace from time to time, which shocked Ciel and I. Sebastian held out his hand.

"Now, if you would do me the honor, my lady. May I have this dance?", Sebastian asked Ciel.

 _But he said 'my lady'...this is kind of awkward though. I mean, I know how to dance and I'm a girl. I could teach him. Am I invisible now?_


End file.
